School Time For Meelo
by FurryFerret
Summary: Meelo wasn't a stranger to danger, after all, he did help fend off a group of Equalists but when he finds a letter requesting help he leaves home and sets off on an amazing journey to help a friend in need and bring balance to the now fallen Republic City...
1. Chapter1

_**A/N: **__Well, i've decided to rewrite the story. In this updated version there'll be new characters and there will be more interactions with Meelo, his other friends, siblings, parents and maybe later on in the story his older sisters' boyfriends'. Please dont be shy to PM me and tell me what you'd like to happen next in the story or if you have any character suggestions, i'll try use as many ideas as possible. Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R. XD_

**Chapter One:**

Last Day Of Freedom

"Come on, Meelo!"

"What! It was your idea to add the sauce to it, it's not my fault the kitchen's in a mess now!"

"You were the one who actually caused the mess by _trying_ to make the sauce, it's not my fault!

This is all the rest of Tenzin's family had been hearing for the past few hours. You see, at the Air Nomad household they have a chore roster, which indicates what chore each family member would be doing that week, and unfortunately Meelo and Ikki were paired together for cooking supper. This was definitely going to be the first, last and only time!

"Dad, please can you go tell them to keep it down, I'm trying to study up here!" Jinora cried out from her bedroom.

Tenzin didn't answer. He didn't have really care whether Ikki and Meelo were getting along or not right now. He had too much on his mind to even bother thinking about his children bickering. He was currently in the "Work-Zone."

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" complained Rohan, Tenzin's youngest child.

"Don't worry Rohan, your older siblings are preparing dinner," his mother and Tenzin's wife, Pema, replied.

"But mommy, I want food now!" cried the young boy.

Pema was hungry too but she did a better job at hiding it than Rohan and her husband. She was surprised to see Jinora join them at the table. She had been studying the whole month and would only come down to grab a snack or drink.

"I can't focus will all this noise. Rohan's screaming, Ikki and Meelo's arguing, it's just too much!" Jinora said, irritated.

"Why don't you go see what's going on in there?" Pema suggested.

Jinora got up from her seat next to her youngest brother and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the door and wasn't surprised to find puddles of soup and sauce on the floor as well as a few vegetable and fruit peels. _Wait…fruit in a vegetable soup? Do these two ever do anything right?_ Jinora thought. She managed to get to the other side of the kitchen where her siblings were still arguing. Without stepping in any of the puddles or on any of the peels.

"Where's the food you two, we're hungry out there!" Jinora said. She was far too hungry and tired to even bother trying to be polite.

Meelo grabbed a bucket and mop and started cleaning up. "On the counter, help yourself," he said, not even looking up to face her.

Ikki didn't say anything. Instead, she also got herself cleaning utensils and helped her brother. You could tell they weren't going to be talking to each other for quite a long time.

Jinora, just like her dad, had too much on her mind to even care so she just went over to the counter to get the bowl of food. She picked it up and took it to the dinner table where the rest of her family was sitting waiting for her arrival.

"Finally, I thought my tummy was going to explode!" Rohan cried from underneath the table.

"Rohan, are you eating food off the floor again!?" his mother shouted.

"But mommy I was-"

"Spit it out, Rohan!"

Rohan listened to his mother and spat a clump of old food into his hand. He knew his mother was right. Meelo and Ikki walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later, annoyance in their eyes. They sat down and began dishing themselves up some food.

Meelo wasn't really that hungry anymore, he just felt like calling it a day and going to sleep but unfortunately for him it wasn't that easy. They continued to eat in silence; no one said a word, not even Rohan. Pure silence.

Then finally Pema broke the silence. "Just put your dishes in a neat pile by the sink, I'll was them later," she said. "You guys can go do whatever you need to do. Remember, there's school tomorrow."

Meelo was the first to put his plate away. He wanted to get to the shower first because he knew that if he didn't he would be showering in ice cold water. His sisters had a "_habit_" of finishing all the hot water and leaving him with the cold. This was not going to happen today, I had been happening since school finished and Meelo had had enough.

He quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door. His back was against the door and he slid down it until he could feel the tiled floor underneath him. He looked around the room feeling like such a winner but then he realized something…he was in the wrong bathroom! He was currently sitting in the bathroom that had no shower or bath. The smile on his face turned into a frown as he realized that he had failed miserably.

"Nice try Meelz but next time focus on where you're going!" he heard Ikki say from behind the door.

He could also hear them laughing as they walked to the other bathroom. _Looks like its another cold shower for you, Meelo_, he thought to himself. He opened the door, still sitting on the ground, and crawled the way to his room disappointedly.

Meelo got out of the cold shower and grabbed himself a towel. He made a promise to himself that this would be the last cold shower he would have for a very long time. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He brushed his teeth and went to his room.

His room wasn't really the biggest of rooms but he loved it anyway. The walls were covered in artwork he had done in previous grades and even from earlier. There were also a few autographed _Fire Ferret_ posters on the walls and by his bed a picture of Asami. Yep, he was still into her. His table was a mess! Honestly, not even he knew what had been going through his mind when he did that. His floor was almost as worse as the table. I better clean this up before mom sees it," he thought. He quickly got dressed into his gold footy pajamas and began cleaning up his room.

After about an hour of cleaning he was exhausted! He threw himself onto his bed and wrapped himself in his favorite blanket. He had definitely had enough of cleaning. He turned round to face the roof. He couldn't believe that school was tomorrow. He did miss his friends but he was certainly not looking forward to it. He was in grade 7 now and had heard many stories about how mean the teachers are to you and stuff like that.

Meelo's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard raindrops hitting his window. Meelo loved sleeping while it rained, it calmed him down. Pema then walked into the room.

"Not tired?" she asked him.

"Not really," Meelo answered. "Not looking forward to tomorrow."

Pema laughed. She remembered Ikki saying the same thing when she was his age. She sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "Don't worry about it, the year will go by as fast as Korra's fire blasts and you'll be done with school for a few more months."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Goodnight sweetheart," his mother said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night mom," he said, as she was about to leave the room.

Maybe his mom was right; maybe school would go by as fast as Korra's fire blasts. The thought of Korra then led to the thought of Asami, which of course, made him smile.

_Well, I guess this was my last day of freedom, _was the last thing he remembered thinking before dosing off.

Republic City Primary here we come.

_**A/N: **__Well, that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing pleeasse and don't forget to PM your suggestions to me! Thanks for reading. Until next time ;)_


	2. Chapter2

_**A/N: **__Thank you for the PMs guys, i'll try use as many of your suggestions. And no, Meelo is not 10 anymore he is now 12, the story's summary wouldn't update, sorry about that. anyway, here's chapter twooooo! XD_

**Chapter Two:**

Back To School

Meelo woke up to the sound of loud, ear-piercing crying. He instantly jumped out of bed and slipped into his slippers. He wanted to see what was going on. He ran out to the passage and saw his mom carrying a crying Rohan.

"What happened?" Meelo asked Pema.

"He fell down the stairs," she said, "we're going to take him to the hospital, you know, just for a check up to see if everything's okay."

"Oh, ok," Meelo turned around to head back to his room when suddenly a question popped into his head. "Who's taking us to school then?"

"Mako and Korra were happy to take you," She smiled.

_I'm surprised they even found the time to come here, _Meelo thought to himself. _Mako must have the day off or something. _Meelo walked back to his bedroom and hopped back into bed. He was pretty sure it was still quite early in the morning. Even if there wasn't, he still wanted to salvage the last few minutes of sleep he could before having to start getting ready for school.

Meelo had only been in bed for a few minutes when he heard someone calling for him to get up. Well, at least he had 3 minutes more sleep now. He got out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom. Luckily for him his sisters weren't awake yet so for the first time in ages he had a nice warm shower. After showering he brushed his teeth and went back to his room.

"Meelo, breakfast's ready!"

He quickly got dressed in his traditional red and gold robes and rushed downstairs. His parents had just left for the hospital. His mother left his breakfast on the kitchen counter, which still smelt of veggie soup. He grabbed his plate and went to the dining room to eat. About half an hour later his sisters came downstairs, still not ready to leave, and went to go get their breakfast.

"We have to be at school in half an hour and you two are _still_ not ready?" Meelo asked them. He didn't want to be late for his first day of school.

"Chill Meelz, we've both showered. We'll get dressed after we eat," Ikki replied.

Meelo had seriously had enough of Ikki! He just wanted to feed her to the flying bison herd but he knew that his parents would do the same to him if they found out._ If_ they found out. _Wait! I'm not going to kill my sister!_ Meelo thought, shaking his head, trying to get the thought off his mind.

"Meelo, could you please go feed the animals for me," Jinora asked. She was definitely in a much better mood than the night before.

"Yeah sure," he said.

He got up and went to go get some hay. He never liked feeding the bison, truth be told, he was actually scared of doing it but because Jinora asked so nicely he just couldn't say no. Once he had collected enough hay he went outside to where the bison were kept. He could feel his heart beating quicker by the second; his hands were starting to shake and also began sweating.

"Don't be afraid, Meelo, they're just giant fury, cute…" he stopped. There was a shadow, a rather large shadow. _That's not mine. _He looked up and saw Tigzy, one of the younger bison, staring at him. "Please don't hurt me…"

Tigzy grunted and was about to lick Meelo but he dodged it and ran away screaming. Meelo ran as fast as his skinny legs could go and rushed back into the house, shutting the door behind him. _At least they got their food._

Just then Korra walked into the house. "Hey everyone!"

Meelo let the girls do their thing, greet, hug, talk, talk, talk and talk. Finally they were finished and he could greet.

"Is it just me or are you getting taller and thinner every time I see you?" she jokingly asked Meelo.

Meelo laughed, "How was the Fire Nation?"

"The food was so good! But I couldn't stand the weather, it's far too hot there."

"Sorry to interrupt your tea party but we should probably get going," Mako smirked. No one had even noticed he had entered the room.

They all walked to the ferry and listened to Korra and Mako go on and on about their trip to the Fire Nation. Meelo and Jinora were the only ones who seemed interested; Ikki seemed to be focused on other things. She wasn't really much a listener; she liked being the one who was telling the story.

After a short ferry ride they were in Republic City. The kids followed Mako and Korra to the car. Asami had managed to hook Mako up with one of the latest SatoMobile models: The Family Edition. Even though Mako and Korra didn't have any kids, and probably wouldn't want any anytime soon, they still needed a large car because they were never driving alone and needed lots of room.

Meelo was the first to be dropped off because his school was the closest to the dock. He said his goodbyes and walked up the stairs in front of the school. He thought they were never going to end. He wouldn't admit it but he was really nervous, his body seemed to be getting heavier and his throat randomly became very dry. Eventually he made it to the entrance of the school. He tried to look for familiar faces but couldn't find any because his vision was now blurry. _Come on Meelo pull yourself together! _ Just as vision was starting to clear up something blocked his eyes…hands!

"Guess who?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Min! I thought you were leaving for Gaoling?" she finally removed her hands and he managed to turn around to face her.

She didn't look very different. He hair was slightly longer, now just past her shoulders, but it was still the usual shade of dark brown. Other than that and the fact that she seemed taller, she hadn't changed at all.

"My parents decided to stay, Cabbage Corp's apparently doing much better here than it is there so…"

Meelo faked a loud yawn and Min stopped talking. "I stopped talking, happy?"

"Very," he laughed. She laughed too.

Having Min here made Meelo feel more comfortable, after all she was his only friend. No one else really liked Meelo, I guess it's because he's so different.

"You ok?" She asked him, concern in her bright blue eyes.

Meelo didn't realize he had zoned out. It had been happening to him a lot lately though especially when he didn't want it to happen.

"Yeah, I'm cool," he said and faked a smile. "Let's get inside, it's getting kind of cold out here."

Min picked her bag up from the bench behind her and followed him inside. It was toasty warm inside the school, warmest it's ever been. The two of them walked to the only grade 7 class there was and walked inside. Some kids were already picking seats and getting ready for their first class. It's a good thing the school send their schedules in the mail because Meelo had completely forgotten about it.

"Let's sit at those desks over there, they're far away from the teacher, not too close to the windows but no too far either and none of the annoying kids sit near the. They're perfect!" Min said.

Meelo followed her to the seats and got ready for the first class. The bell rang for the children to get to class and the corridors were filling up quickly, so did the classrooms. Meelo's class was a small class of 17 though. Most of the children Meelo knew but there were one or two new children.

"Good morning class," he heard his new teacher, Mrs. Shin Yang, say.

The whole class stood up and greeted their teacher back. She smiled and sat down at her desk. She got the register book out and went through the list checking if everyone was there. After doing that she got right into the History lesson. She was definitely one of the nicest teachers ever!

"Ok, please come to my desk and get yourself a textbook," she said. "Don't forget to sign off for them."

The textbook received was defiantly pre-owned. Its cover was off and many pages had doodles covering the words. _Just my luck, _he thought to himself. The lesson then ended and they all put away their History books and sat patiently waiting for the next teacher to arrive. As soon as Mrs. Shin Yang left the close everyone started chatting and fooling around.

"How awesome is Mrs. Shin Yang?" Meelo asked Min.

"Extremely, she's already my favorite teacher!" she replied.

The door then slammed open. A tall, muscular man stepped into the classroom, he didn't look very happy.

"What are you doing out of your chair?!' he loudly asked one of the new boys.

The boy didn't even reply he was stunned.

"GET BACK INTO YOUR SEAT!" the man yelled which sent a chill up the rest of the children's spines.

The boy ran back to his seat and the man went to the blackboard. He took a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board.

_[Mr. Long]_

_Please don't tell me this is our mathematics teacher_, Meelo crossed his fingers.

"I am Mr. Long, incase you cant read, and I'm going to be your math teacher for the year," he said and sat down at the table.

_Fate just keeps proving me wrong today…_

Meelo got home and threw his bag on the floor of his room. He then opened the window and said goodbye to Min, who had walked him home. Today had gone downhill from the math lesson. The teachers just got worse and worse. They were probably only 2 or 3 nice ones and they only taught once a week or something like that.

"Meelo, could you please feed the bi-"

"No," Meelo said, he knew exactly what Jinora was going to say and he didn't want to put himself through that again.

Jinora shrugged. "Had a feeling you'd refuse." she said, and then left his room.

Meelo dropped himself onto his bed and fell asleep instantly. His first day of school was extremely tough…

_**A/N: **__Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Chapter3 will probably be up next week Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Until then ;)_


	3. Chapter3

_**A/N:**_ _Hey, hey! I posted the chapter early! XD This chapter might be a bit boring (not really sure) but trust me, it's very important. Oh and yes the name has changed ;p. STFM stands for School Time For Meelo, just incase you didn't know. I don't having anything else to say so enjoy the rest of the story! XD_

**Chapter Three:**

Danger in Republic City

"Well, I've tested you about three times and you've passed all of them. You're definitely going to pass with flying colors!"

"You too, we should do this more often."

"Definitely!"

Meelo and Min packed away their books and study notes and went downstairs to get a snack. Meelo, even though him and Min had been friends for ages now, still couldn't find his way around Min's mansion of a house. Luckily Min was here to help him around. They arrived in the kitchen and Min got out some ready-made sandwiches and walked back to where Meelo was sitting.

"This one's the one without meat," she stated, after examining them for a few seconds. She handed it to him and sat down beside him.

"Thanks," Meelo said, his mouth full of food.

Min laughed and started eating her sandwich too.

After eating, the two of them went outside to get some fresh air. Min's garden was huge, almost like a community park, and housed many different creatures, plants and even fish in a pond. They sat down on a bench near the pond and watched the fish swim.

"Can I tell you something?" she suddenly asked him.

"Um…yeah, sure," was his reply.

"So there's this guy…"

Meelo so didn't want to hear this. There was _always_ "this guy" that either liked her or the other way round. Even though Meelo didn't want to listen, he had to; this was his best friend, he couldn't just ignore her.

"Proceed," Meelo sighed.

Min giggled, she knew this is not something Meelo liked talking about. "I'll just speak to Ikki then, she'll be able, and willing, to help me."

The thought of hearing his sister's name made Meelo extremely angry. He couldn't let his sister take away his best friend.

"Meelo," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "you're overreacting. She wont take me away from you."

She knew him too well…

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" he sighed again.

Min smiled got up from her seat. "I'm gonna go for a walk, you coming?"

Meelo and Min went for a walk around town, visiting stalls, grabbing something to eat, playing with other children and doing other fun things. Meelo hadn't realized how much time had gone by until the left the park, it was getting dark out and he'd have to be home soon. He walked Min home, hugged her goodbye and ran back home.

Meelo opened the door and walked in. He could hear his dad talking with one of the other councilman in the lounge and in another room…wait, who was in the other lounge? Meelo walked into the lounge and was surprised to find Bolin and Mako.

"Well, that's not my problem, Bo," Mako said. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"That's what you said yesterday, bro," Bolin said.

"Am I interrupting something?" Meelo asked. "Cause I could leave if-"

"It's cool, Meelz," Bolin reassured him, "Stay if you want to."

"I think I'll leave," Meelo said and left for his bedroom.

Meelo went to his parent's room to check if his mother was around but she wasn't there. Neither was Rohan. _Maybe he's still injured from the stairs incident,_ he thought. He left the room and went to Jinora's room to get something to read. He knocked on the door. She opened it and let him in.

"Since when do you like reading?" Jinora asked him.

"There's nothing else to do, I did all my homework at Min's place and it's too late and dark to go do something outside," Meelo answered.

"Who says it's too late to go outside? Come with me, we'll find something to do." Jinora said. She placed her bookmark into her book and put it on her desk.

Meelo followed his older sister outside and to a big tree somewhere in their garden.

"Ikki and I used to do this when we had nothing to do," Jinora said, remembering all the good memories they made playing this game.

"Do what exactly?" Meelo asked her.

"We didn't actually give it a name. We used to race down to the ferry, get to Republic City, get something to eat at the slowest restaurant in town, get the groceries and come all the way back. First person to get back wouldn't have to do their chores for the week. Well, we can't really do it because mom got the groceries yesterday so it would be a waste getting more."

"An adventure race?"

"Yeah, you could call it that."

Jinora and Meelo stayed outside most of the night. Jinora was telling Meelo all the stories about her and Ikki's races, which route was the best to take and where the shortcuts were.

"Tomorrow I'll invite some of the air-acolyte kids and maybe we could do it then."

"Sounds like fun, just don't tell Ikki. She never wanted anyone else to know the secret routes."

The next afternoon after school, Meelo invited the air-acolyte kids to the race. They were all very excited. Jinora offered to be referee and Ikki said she'd check if all the kids went to the desired locations.

Once the kids were ready, Jinora blew the whistle and they ran down to the ferry. One of the children, Mika, was really fast. No one could pass him, not even Meelo. Luckily for Meelo, Mika didn't know where most of the shortcuts were and he ended up taking the long route just like the other kids. Meelo was currently on one of the secret routes his sister had told him about. He arrived at the ferry at the same time as Mika. They both got on and it took off for Republic City. The other children had to wait for it to return.

"You're a pretty fast runner," Meelo said to Mika, in between pants.

"You're not too bad yourself," Mika said back.

Mika was a tall boy; he had long skinny legs and light brown hair. His hazel eyes almost looked like those of the Fire Nation. He was much older than Meelo though, he was turning 16 this year and Meelo was only turning 13. Majority of the air-acolyte kids were either Jinora or Ikki's age.

The ferry finally stopped at one of the docks of the city and the boys were off again. Meelo knew exactly which restaurant he was going to. Narook's.

"Meelo, we haven't seen you around here in ages," a young waiter said to him.

Ikki sat down with her brother and picked a meal for him, one that would take a very long time to prepare. She ran to a different restaurant to do the same for Mika. Meelo waited about an hour and a half before his meal was ready. He ate as quick as he could and ran to the grocery store on the next block. He ran past the restaurant that Mika was at and saw that he was still waiting for his meal. _You can do this Meelo just don't stop running. _

The grocery store line wasn't very long so Meelo was in and out of there in less than 5 minutes. He ran back to the dock, plastic bag in hand, and hopped onto the ferry. He could see Mika running towards the boat and told the sailor to get going. The sailor did just that.

Mika and the other children would now have to wait for it to come back, which automatically meant they had lost. Mika wasn't giving up though. He paid another sailor to take him to island. The ship was much faster than the ferry and Meelo knew this because he saw it pass by. He asked the sailor to go faster but he said he couldn't. There was only on thing Meelo could do if he still wanted to win. He dived into the water and made an air-bubble around himself.

"I should be able to propel myself with my air-bending and shoot up into the air, and I'll just glide onto the island," he thought aloud.

He did just that and flew right up into the air. He realized that gliding down wouldn't work because it would take to long so he free fell down. Mika was watching all of this and wasn't happy. Meelo slowed himself down with his bending and landed safely. He turned around and pulled a tongue at Mika who was still on the ship.

At dinner, Meelo told his whole family about what happened. He made sure he didn't miss a thing.

"Next time just take your glider with you," Tenzin said, "that way you wont have to even get onto the ferry."

"I'll keep that in mind," Meelo smirked. It was days like this that made him love air bending. "I'm gonna get some sleep, see you all tomorrow."

He entered his bedroom and got dressed into his pajamas. He was about to throw himself onto his bed, like every other night, but he saw something on it. A letter? He took it and opened the envelope.

[**_Meelo, you might not get this in time but I need your help. My parents have been kidnapped they took them far away. I don't even know where, that's why I need your help. They had something to do with the Equalists and they want revenge. They've started going for the councilman and their loved ones and their families. My dad and your dad were in a meeting yesterday, which means he had a connection to a councilman so they decided to take him, I don't know why but they did. I know it doesn't make any sense but please help me find them, please Meelo. I would understand if you said no_****.]**

The letter came from Min. Meelo wanted to help but he couldn't just leave his family knowing that they were in danger. He took the letter downstairs and gave it to his dad. His dad didn't think it was safe for Meelo to go but he knew his son would go anyway so he told Jinora and Ikki to go with him.

"What about school?" Meelo asked his dad.

"We'll write you a note. Your mother, Rohan and I will go live with your grandmother. Here's some money," he gave Meelo a wad of money. "I'll meet up with you guys after dropping your mother and brother off at the South Pole.

"Yes dad," Meelo said.

He was about to go leave to tell his sisters but his dad stopped him.

"Meelo, please be safe…"


	4. Chapter4

**_A\N: _**_Left you with quite a nice ending there didn't I :) ha ha, lol. Anyway, this is where the story starts getting interesting guys so brace yourselves for some raw Meelo action! XD. Well, no action yet but…I'll just shut up now…_

**Chapter Four:**

Final Goodbyes

Meelo packed his bag; he made sure he didn't forget anything, not even his Asami picture. He always carried it around with him, without it it felt like a piece of him was missing. _I better say goodbye to her_, he thought, _it might be the last time I see her for a while. _He zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulders. He took one look at his room before leaving. He sure would miss it.

The three air nomad children said goodbye to their parents and were off. They stopped at Asami's apartment on the way to supply store. Meelo hopped off Jinora's bison and entered the building. _Apartment 24_, he scanned the "button board" for the number and pressed it. He could hear the buzzing sound in Asami's room from the lobby. He went up and knocked on her door. After a few minutes of waiting she opened it.

"Meelo? I wasn't expecting to see you here at this time of day. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, inviting himself in and throwing himself on her couch. "One of my friend's, actually my only friend's, parents has gone missing."

"That's terrible!"

"Yeah, my sisters and I are gonna help her look for them. Apparently they had something to do with the Equalists…"

"Equalists?" Just the thought of them made Asami's blood boil. She still wasn't over the fact that her father had been lying to her for so long. But he's in jail now, where he deserved to be.

"Your dad was an Equalist, do you think he'd know these guys?" Meelo asked her.

"For all I know he set this whole thing up, I don't speak to him often," she admitted.

Meelo's heart sank like a brick in a pond. How was he supposed to find these guys if he knew absolutely nothing about them. Asami didn't like seeing Meelo upset, she wanted to help but didn't know how she could.

"How old is Jinora?" she asked.

"17, why?"

"I'll lend her one of my SatoMobiles, that way you guys can get around easier."

"You'd really be willing to just give away a car like that?"

"It's for a good cause, isn't it? Anyway, there's thousands of them, I can just get it replaced if there isn't already a replacement for it."

"You're the best Asami," he hugged her tightly. "I'll go tell the others. Thanks for the talk Asami!" he shouted the last part from halfway down the stairs.

Asami took the car out of the garage and handed the keys to Jinora. "Take good care of it, Jin."

"Don't worry, I will."

Asami went back into the building. Meelo hopped into the back of the car and so did Ikki. Neither of them wanted to sit in front with Jinora, after all, it was her first time driving and you never know what could happen.

"Come on guys, I'll do better than you expect," she chuckled.

Jinora inserted the key and started the car. She stepped on the pedal and it went flying straight into the wall in front of them.

When the dust finally cleared up Meelo said, "you actually did do better than I expected!" he joked.

Him and Ikki had a good laugh and Jinora started the car once again. This time she drove almost like a pro. They drove to the nearest camping store for some supplies for the trip. Ikki and Jinora decided they'd go and get the things we needed because Meelo was still busy hosing himself. When his eyesight cleared up again he noticed something… _I can't believe they ditched me! _he thought. _Well, I was kind of annoying,_ he shrugged.

After staying in the car for a few minutes Meelo decided he'd meet his sisters at Min's place. He hopped out the car and ran for his friend's mansion of a house. When he arrived there he saw her sitting by the door, waiting for his arrival. She finally saw him and got up. She gave him a tight hug, almost like she didn't want him to disappear too.

"I'm so glad you came," she said, a deep sadness to her tone.

Meelo could feel her tears rolling down the back of his robes but he didn't mind. "I'm here for you, Min. We'll find your parents, dead or alive…or somewhere in the middle," he joked.

Min and Meelo separated. She had a smile on her face now. "Oh Meelo, you always know how to cheer me up," she laughed.

He shrugged. "We'll leave for the police station as soon as my sisters get here."

They both sat down by the door and waited patiently, and silently, for Jinora and Ikki who only ended up arriving half an hour later. They all got in the car and headed for the police station. Meelo was starting to get a little bit tired of this up and down stuff.

Meelo and Min walked into the police station. They didn't expect it to be so noisy! Crying, shouting, typing and phones ringing were amongst the things they could hear.

"Meelo," Mako called out, "what are you doing here?"

"Mako! Just the man I need!"

"What's up?" the older man said, sitting down at his desk.

Meelo and Min joined him at the desk and they told him their story. Mako unfortunately couldn't help them due to another case he was working on but he said he'd speak to the head officer.

"Thank you Mako sir!" Min said, smiling.

"Anyone one of Meelo's friends is a friend of mine and I always help my friends whenever they need me." He got off his seat and walked off to the main office. "Oh and you can just call me Mako by the way!"

"Let's go wait outside with the others," Meelo said.

The two of them walked out the entrance and met up with Meelo's sisters at a restaurant close across the street. They were talking with a few of acolyte boys. Suddenly he felt a hand pat his shoulder. He turned on the balls of his heels to see who it was.

"Mrs. Read?" he said, confused.

Mrs. Read was a teacher at his school. She taught him a few years back, he's surprised he actually still recognized her.

"Hello Meelo, it's been a while," she said, wearing her usual toothy smile.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Do you seriously think your father would let you travel the world without doing any school work? You'd end up being one stupid kid when you come back. He sent me to tutor you."

_Agg, a tutor... Really dad?_ Meelo thought to himself. "So you're travelling with us?" he asked.

"Yes, you'll have classes once a day before breakfast."

Min broke out in laughter, "School? You have to do school work!" she said in between laughs. "How unlucky!"

"Min, don't think you're not going to be working either. Your classes will be later after dinner. Even Meelo's sisters will be attending classes with me at least on once a day."

Meelo pulled a tongue at his best friend and laughed. "Clearly some of my bad luck rubbed off on you and my sisters."

They both turned around to sit with Jinora and Ikki but they went there. They were outside waiting in the car. Meelo, Min and Mrs. Read joined them in the car. Mrs. Read offered to drive and Meelo and Ikki immediately said yes for her. The five of them would meet up with an officer on the border of Republic City later that evening.

"Hey Meelo, looks like it's still school time for us," Ikki laughed.

**_A/N: _**_And so the "School" in School Time For Meelo returns… Chapter4 up as soon as possible. See ya! :D_


	5. Chapter5

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the long wait guys, exams and school got in the way of my writing. Here's chapter five ! XD_

**Chapter Five:**

Alone

The trees all looked the same; it felt as if they had been walking in circles, like they were trapped in a giant maze, like they were not moving at all. It was starting to get a bit cold and the sun was beginning to set. They were running out of time.

"Meelo…" Min said quietly.

"Yeah," he said back, turning around to face her.

She was shivering, goosebumps all over her arms. She was looking down at the ground below her.

"What if we don't find the others? What will we do?" she continued.

Meelo stopped in his tracks. _What if we don't find the others?_ Meelo hadn't really thought of that, to tell you the truth, he didn't want to. He was almost as scared as Min but something inside him kept telling him that they'd be okay, that they'd find the others. Min turned around and looked at him, fear in her eyes, still waiting for an answer.

Meelo shook his head, an attempt to get these scary thoughts out of it. "We'll find them, Min, don't worry. I see lights up ahead, we should probably head there to rest for the night."

Min nodded her head and they both started walking towards the light, not even knowing what it actually was…

_Several hours earlier._

The sun was shining and birds were singing. This was definitely going to be a good day! Meelo woke up early; he loved waking up to the smell of fresh air. He neatly packed his sleeping bag away and walked to the lake to wash up. There was a turtle-duck family there so Meelo took some bread to feed them.

The water was perfect, not too cold, not too hot, and just right. He could tell it was still early so he decided to do something else.

I'll see where this river ends! That should be fun," Meelo said to himself and began following the river to its source.

Jinora was the next to wake up. She had already washed up the night before so she figured it would be pointless to do it again now. She decided to take a stroll. After about an hour of walking around, she spotted a fairly large building on top of a nearby hill. _That's strange, who would want to live here? _She thought to herself_. _She then spotted another thing, actually, a person! He was a tall, well built man wearing a very fancy looking suit. He knocked on the door of the house and looked around, as if he wasn't supposed to be here. The door opened and an older man invited him inside.

When she got back to their camp, Jinora told the others about what she had seen. "No-ones lived there in ages, actually, the house was closed down," Mrs. Read stated.

"Well clearly it's up and running once more. We have to report-" Ikki said.

"Maybe they're just normal guys who decided to buy the house. We can't just jump to conclusions," Meelo interrupted.

"We can't just leave it, we need to be sure. For all we know, they could be the people we've been looking for, the people who kidnapped Min's parents," Jinora said.

Meelo stood up and dusted himself off. "Do whatever you want but I'm not getting involved."

"Where are you going?" Min asked him.

"Fishing, getting myself some lunch," Meelo replied.

Meelo didn't really do much fishing; he just sat there in deep thought, holding a rod in his hands. Then he heard rustling coming from one of the bushes behind him, he quickly got to his feet and grasped his fishing rod tightly.

"Hey Meelo," it was Min.

Meelo loosened up and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he said.

Min laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just coming to check up on you."

"Well I'm fine."

"I know you're lying Meelo," she said, " I've known you long enough to know that."

Meelo sat back down. Min hated seeing her best friend upset so she stayed to try cheer him up, even though he was obviously ignoring her every word.

"Listen Meelo, if we're going to find my parents we're going have to at least start looking."

"Well then we can start looking somewhere else cause I know for sure it's not them. I went for a stroll earlier, trying to find the source of the river and came across the same house. I saw a few workers harvesting fruit and vegetables out back. They're just plain old farmers."

"We'll still check to make sure. Why are you so stubborn sometimes!"

Meelo glared at her, the anger in his eyes could be seen by a blind old man. He stood up and threw his fishing rod into the river. "You're just like my sisters." With that, he was off.

"Meelo, wait! Come back!" Min shouted for him to come back but he ignored her. She got up and followed him into the forest.

It was starting to get dark by the time Min finally caught up to Meelo. They'd been walking for nearly four hours nonstop without a clue about where they were going when suddenly Meelo stopped.

"What is it?" Min asked him.

"Sssh, I think I heard something." It was the howl of a wolf and it sounding very close. He grabbed Min's hand and held it firmly. "Stay close, there's wolves ahead."

Min was extremely terrified now and held his hand tightly. "Maybe we should just head back to camp, it's much safer there."

"My sisters and Mrs. Read probably aren't even there, they're too busy trying to arrest innocent farmers for something they probably don't know about," Meelo said, irritated.

"Then why don't we go there then?" Min asked him. She was willing to go anywhere than get mauled by a hungry pack of wolves.

"It's too far away, it would take us all night to get there."

"I'm willing to walk the whole night!"

Meelo stopped and turned around to face his terrified friend, "And get eaten by wolves?"

"No."

"Thought so," Meelo continued to walk but stopped a few minutes later when he heard rustling in the trees. _Probably just an owl or something_, he thought to himself.

Just then two large, fully grown wolves jumped out of the trees and onto Meelo.

"HOLY SPIRITS!" Min cried out.

Meelo managed to push one of the wolves off him and into a thorn bush but the other continued to violently attack him. It sunk its claws into the ground and tried to bite Meelo's head but Meelo managed to hit it with and air blast and get on top of it. Min grabbed a sharp rock and through it directly to the unoccupied wolf. It went straight into its leg causing it to howl in pain. She then charged straight for the other wolf, which was back on top of her friend. The wolf flew straight into the other. This gave Meelo the opportunity to get up and dust himself off.

"Thanks," he said and hugged his friend. It sure felt good to still be alive.

"I think we should get a move on before they get up and fight again," Min said as she broke out of the hug.

Meelo nodded and they both ran as far away as possible, until they realized they were lost.

"Meelo…" Min said quietly.

"Yeah," he said back, turning around to face her.

"What if we don't find the others? What will we do?" she continued.

"We'll find them, Min, don't worry. I see lights up ahead, we should probably head there to rest for the night."

They both started towards the nearby village to get some rest and maybe something to eat too.

"Dangit!" Meelo cursed.

"What?"

"I completely forgot about the test Mrs. Read prepared for tomorrow, I haven't studied! For spirits sake, I don't even know for what subject it's for!"

Min couldn't help but laugh, "Good luck, Meelo."

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoyed it ! Read&Reply pleease ! _


End file.
